


Happiness and Then Some

by Maisteacup



Series: Returning Home [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Josh, Exorcised Josh Washington, Fluff and Smut, Gay Josh Washington, Half-Wendigo Josh Washington, Josh Lives, Josh Washington Lives, Josh Washington Needs a Hug, Josh Washington is Rescued, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Top Chris, Wendigo Josh Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisteacup/pseuds/Maisteacup
Summary: Chris and Josh have both confessed to each other and have started a relationship. A sometimes nsfw sequel to 'Redemption.'
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Series: Returning Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017595
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Josh's Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a sexy time scene, so I don't know how well this is going to go (_ _|||) but please enjoy! (´∀｀；)

It had been two weeks since Josh had come back from the hospital; as well as their decision to date. ‘Decision’ is deemed more appropriate because even though a week has passed, Chris hadn’t once asked Josh for a single date.

Everything was going well; they were spending time together, they hugged and kissed like a normal couple, but nothing else. Chris never touched Josh or went out on dates with him.

At first, none of it bothered Josh, he thought Chris might’ve been adjusting to the relationship. But after the first week, there was zero change in their relationship. And Josh wasn’t trying to act pushy, so he never said anything about it.

_“Maybe Chris is bummed out because of work.”_ Josh sighed, _“He’s had to pick up some more hours because I haven’t been able to find a job that will allow me to wear a mask.”_

Because of the scar, Josh wanted to find a job where he could cover his face. It drew in too much attention. Most people were nice, and didn’t say anything; but there was one every now and then there was someone who kept staring or kept asking needless questions. Which is also another reason why Josh hadn’t left the apartment a lot.

_“Is it my face? Is that why he doesn’t want to go out anywhere with me?”_ Josh honestly thought he was overthinking things. But Chris also offered to do everything that needed to be done in public. He knew that Josh didn’t like public appearances, so he was a big help.

_“What if it’s backfired on me?! Is he tired of me because I hate leaving the apartment?”_ Josh’s anxiety was getting to him, making him think needless things.

His self confidence was also pretty low; before, he could honestly say for sure he was a handsome devil, but his face and body weren't the same. His body had lost quite a few pounds and he was never one for being able to gain weight. Not to mention the scars all over his body, even he thought they were ugly.

Instead of wallowing in his own self pity, Josh decided to take a shower. Since Chris overbearingly took everything on himself, Josh didn’t have anything to do. If he tried to do chores around the house, Chris would make sure to do them before Josh got to it the next time. It was nice of him, but Josh was seriously getting bored.

Josh liked to take his showers hot. He couldn't feel the cold well, but he could feel the hot water easily. It eased the skin on his body.

When he got out of the shower, he sat on the bed. “I wonder when Chris will be home?”

He laid down on Chris’ side of the bed and breathed in. Josh wasn’t into any kind of fetishes; but after being on the mountain his sense of smell was magnified. Before, Chris’ scent only brought comfort to him. But now, it also made his skin feel hot.

Josh hardened against his towel, he grunted into the pillow under his face. Slowly, he loosened the towel around his waist, reaching down to touch at himself. Gasping at the touch, he slowly began to rub the side up and down.

It had been a while since Josh had felt the urge to masturbate. Maybe it was because of that, that he wasn’t able to come properly. It felt good, but not good enough.

Moaning, he continued to rub himself faster. Rubbing the tip with his thumb. Not having enough, Josh raised himself slightly to get a better angle towards his nipples. He saw once that a man’s nipple is also an erogenous zone, so he gave it a try.

Josh teased his nipple with his left hand and continued to rub with his right. After a few more pumps, he came onto the towel laying underneath him.

The white fluid was thick and concentrated. Feeling small relief only lasted a second. He was still hard.

Deciding once wasn’t enough, he continued with his self pleasure on the bed. Josh never noticed it before, but the bedroom was filled with Chris’ scent. He had his clothes in the hamper next to the bed and the sheets were littered with the same scent.

Rubbing against the bed sheets, Josh writhed impatiently. He grabbed one of Chris’ shirts and laid his face on it, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend.

~

Work had been tiring on that evening. Uncooperative people and an annoying worker. _“Damn they just need to fire her. She’s been there longer than me but ain’t shit at her job!”_

He sighed and unlocked the apartment door. “Josh? You in here?”

Chris sat his things down on the counter, puzzled. “He didn’t leave the apartment, did he? Maybe he did?”

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice carton to take a sip.

_“Ahh~”_

Choking, Chris put the orange juice down, blushing. _“What the hell? Is it the neighbors? It’s pretty loud to be next door”_

The soft moaning continued and Chris walked back around to the living room, opening his bedroom door.

In the bedroom was a very naked Josh Washington. He was on his knees, masturbating on the bed. Every bit of exhaustion was wiped away in an instant.

“Ah, Chris-”

Chris shivered, he didn’t know Josh could sound like that while he called his name. His shaft hardened against his jeans, a warm blush covering his face.

As Josh continued to moan into his pillow, Chris became painfully erect. He walked towards Josh and stared at him. Even though Josh had become critical of himself, Chris thought he was beautiful. Sure he had scars, but none of it bothered him.

He reached over and slid the palm of his hand up Josh’s back. Josh yelped as he raised his head, turning Chris’ way. His face was heated and disheveled, a look Chris had never seen before.

Surprised, Josh tried to cover himself. He covered his lower region with his towel and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Chris eyed him slowly; he could see that Josh’s nipples were pink and hardened. An imprint of his erect penis on the towel.

“Josh.” Chris spoke in a low tone, not mad, but Josh couldn’t place it. He twitched in place, sweating and breathing heavy.

Chris reached out with his right hand to Josh’s chest, rubbing his left nipple as he spoke again, “What were you doing on the bed Josh, having some fun?” Chris’ voice was thick like honey, and every word he spoke sent a shock through Josh.

Josh uncovered his mouth to speak, “Wait- don’t touch! Mmm-!”

Chris leaned in closer and pulled Josh closer to him by the waist, grinding himself against Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me looking up synonyms for 'penis' so I don't use the same couple of words over and over.（ ಠωಠ）


	2. Out of Order

Josh went in for a kiss, nibbling on Chris’ lower lip, asking him to open his mouth. Chris obliged as he rubbed his tongue against the roof of Josh's mouth. Josh moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. Chris released the kiss eyed Josh’s face; his face was dazed and messy, some drool on the corner of his lip.

Chris leaned onto Josh and reached down to pull back the towel. He wrapped his hand around Josh’s throbbing manhood beginning to rub the slit slowly. Chris turned toward Josh’s neck and bit down. Josh’s back arched, and he moaned louder.

“I-it hurts, Chris!” Josh pleaded with Chris, but Chris knew better. When he’d rub his teeth against the spot where he bit, Josh twitched in his hand. Chris removed his hand for a moment to pick Josh up, sitting him on his own lap.

He brought back one of his arms around and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his own throbbing erection from his pants. He pulled Josh closer and grabbed both his and Josh’s member and rubbed them together.

He grunted into Josh’s ear, causing Josh to shiver. With his other arm, he reached around and began rubbing up and down on Josh’s spine with his index finger. He seemed to like it before, so Chris did it again.

Josh reached up and placed his arms around Chris’s neck, hugging him tight. He stared at Chris, unable to think. He pushed his head into Chris’ shoulder and purred as he rubbed his face against it.

He tugged on Chris’ shirt, “Take it off. These too.” He reached down and squeezed Chris’ pants.

“Mhmm,” Chris replied to Josh and removed his shirt. He reached around and picked Josh back up and laid him down on the bed.

He removed his pants and boxers and crawled back on to where he sat Josh.

Josh reached his hands around Chris’s chest and hugged him, the skin to skin contact made Josh feel giddy with excitement. “Do it again?” he asked.

“Someone’s needy,” Chris mocked as he went back to his business with Josh’s erection.

Josh gasped at Chris’ touch again, but whined when he stopped. He looked to Josh with a questioning look, but Chris only smirked back at him.

“I was thinking of trying something else.” Josh watched him sit up, confused.

“What’re you doing-?” His sentence was interrupted as Chris pulled him up by the waist.

Chris held up Josh’s lower back with one hand and rubbed Josh with the other. Both of Josh’s legs were around Chris’ shoulders. Precum leaked from Josh’s throbbing erection as his head fell back onto the pillow.

Chris again stopped moving, but only for a second. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Josh blushed with embarrassment and tried to move Chris’ head.

“I-it’s dirty Chris, let go!”

“Nuh it ishn’t, you jus showered dint you?” (“No it isn’t, you just showered didn’t you?”

Josh bucked back, gasping loudly.

Chris bobbed his head as he licked the tip of Josh’s member, massaging his balls with one hand.

Josh mewled as Chris continued, his hips rocking along to Chris’ mouth.

“Chris- I’m gonna come- Let go!” Josh tried to push Chris’ head away, a writhing mess.

“Ish okay, do it.”

Josh continued to push on Chris’ head, but couldn’t. He came into Chris’ mouth and fell onto the bed, heaving.

Chris swallowed down Josh’s seed in one gulp. “That’s quite a load you got there Josh.” Chris teased as he lifted Josh back up.

He crossed his legs and sat Josh down, his legs around Chris’ waist. Josh was panting heavily, but Chris reached down to touch his dick again.

“Wait! Chris! I just came, don’t touch it!” Josh shivered as Chris grabbed a hold of his member again.

“But I haven’t?” Chris instilled, continuing to touch Josh. He felt around Josh’s chest for his nipples. When he found them he rubbed one with his knuckle, “Did you touch them too? They feel swollen.”

Josh nodded into Chris’ shoulder, blushing.

“Maybe I’ll touch them too?” Chris whispered into Josh’s ear as he rubbed his chest, teasing roughly.

Chris continued to tease Josh as he grabbed both of their shafts and rubbed them together.

Chris huffed into Josh’s ear, making him feel dazed and sensitive. Josh pulled back and took a look at Chris’ face. His face was disheveled and contorted by arousal, making Josh excited.

Josh reached down to touch Chris with his hand. He moved his hand slowly down, feeling the movements Chris would make. Eventually, making it to Chris’ groin.

Chris jerked as Josh held both of their erections in his hand. His grip was messy, but Chris sat back and watched.

After letting Josh do as he pleased, Chris moves his hand to grip it tighter.

“Do it more like this,” Chris breathed out and he held firmly onto the both of them. He moved with Josh while he grabbed the back of his head, pulling him forward into a kiss.

Soon, they both climaxed. Exhausted, Josh dropped his head onto Chris. He was purring as he rested his head into position.

Chris smiled and laid back, kissing up Josh’s neck.

~

“Hmm, we went a little out of order, Cochise. You haven’t even taken me out on a date yet.” Josh crossed his arms and rested his chin against them.

“Well, what did you expect? I come in after work and you're splayed out in my bed. With one of my shirts too! What kind of guy doesn’t get excited?”

Josh laughed and looked away, “Well I guess that’s good. You haven’t been putting the moves on me so I thought you didn’t want to.”

“What do you mean? The only reason I haven’t been ‘putting the moves on you’ is because I didn’t want to rush you. You had just come back, so I didn’t want to push too hard.”

Josh grinned as he stared at the blonde, “Oh, so that was it?” He blushed and pressed his face into Chris’ chest, “I was worried, that you’d be bothered by my body… Or something.” He avoided eye contact, looking down.

“What? Of course not. I’m not bothered by something as trivial as that.” Josh peeked up from his arm to look at Chris.

“Not even my face?” Josh looked at him worryingly.

“Nope, not your face either. Don’t worry about it so much; I already said it didn’t I? It’s cute the way you try to hide it, even though it’s really nothing to hide.”

Josh smiled and hugged Chris, he always made Josh feel happy. Saying everything he needed to hear. Without even knowing, Josh had already fallen for him long before this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like a Chris that takes the lead, but he's still a shy person. ꈍᴗꈍ


	3. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I was looking over the chapter before this and it read 'nobbling' instead of 'nibbling.' ( *∵* ) rip, but I fixed it!

Dusk was slow and warm, the evening sunlight sheened in through the ajar curtains. When Chris opened his eyes, he looked to his left. He gazed down Josh’s back, which was peeking from underneath the comforter.

He learned over and kissed up Josh’s back, “Wake up Josh, we need to get up and make something to eat.”

Josh rolled over and looked up at Chris, “Mm, what time is it now?”

Chris rolled over and checked the time, it read; 7:46 pm.

“Almost eight, we should get something to eat, or we’ll wake up starving in the morning.” Josh nodded in agreement.

Chris was about to get up, and then he remembered their previous activities “We may have to take a shower. Don’t know about you but I’m not putting clothes on like this.”

The both of them were a little  _ sticky _ so they both came to the agreement that they should shower.

“Wanna… come with me?” Chris blushed as he scratched his chin. He looked towards Josh with a sheepish grin.

_ “This is the same man from earlier?”  _ He thought.

He smiled and slid from under the blanket, making his way to the bathroom. Chris watched as Josh walked around the bed and into the doorway of the bathroom.

When Chris didn’t follow, Josh peeked back through the doorway, “You coming, or am I taking a shower by myself?”

Chris cleared his throat and laughed, “Uh Yeah, I’m coming.” He wasn’t going to say it aloud, but Chris got a little side tracked when Josh got out of bed. They were both still very naked, and Josh looked cute with his bed head.

The shower head came on and Chris followed into the bathroom. The mirror was already fogged, and he could hear Josh humming in the shower. It embarrassed Josh when it was pointed out, but Chris could overhear when Josh would hum or sing in the shower. He thought it was cute, so he never said anything, even though he also didn’t mind seeing Josh embarrassed.

He moved th shower curtain out of the way and climbed into the shower. Josh was rinsing shampoo out of his hair; the soap suds trailing down the curve of his back.

Without thinking, Chris rubbed Josh’s lower back, making him yelp out in surprise. “Damn dude, why’d you scare me like that? Want the water?”

“No, I did it without thinking, sorry. Want me to wash your back when you're done rinsing the soap out?”

Josh nodded and finished with his hair. They traded places as Chris soaped up a luffa. He scrubbed Josh’s back; hips, up his spine and around his shoulder blades.

When he reached the top of his body, he spotted the reddened imprint of his teeth where he had bit Josh’s neck. Chris blushed as he eyed it, memories from earlier heating his body.

He pulled Josh towards himself, kissing the spot on Josh’s neck.

“Does it hurt?” Chris asked as he licked the bruise, watching Josh’s face.

“N-no it doesn’t, but stop doing that. You’re starting to make me feel weird.” Josh tried to press Chris’ face away, blushing.

In disagreement, Chris reached around Josh’s body and pulled him closer till their skin was touching. He sucked on the spot as he pressed Josh’s lower abdomen, making him shudder.

“Hey man, you’re gonna make me hard, quit it.” Josh stammered.

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of it for you.” Chris volunteered as he kept caressing Josh.

Josh blushed again. Whenever Chris wakes up, his voice is hoarse, and deep. It was hard to reject him. Heat began to build up in Josh’s lower half and soon after he was rocking a hard-on.

Noticing this, Chris moved his attention from Josh’s neck to his lower half. Chris carefully grabbed Josh’s member as he went back to his work on Josh’s neck. He rubbed the tip slowly, teasing the other more. Josh whimpered as he laid his head back, skin flushed from the heat.

With Josh’s nipples hardened, Chris went to work with his other hand; teasing both places at the same time.

“Don’t do them at the same time-!” Josh gasped out.

Chris ogled Josh, feeling his own erection forming. “Why not? Look… Whenever I rub you here, precum leaks out down there.” Chris remarked as he continued to fondle Josh.

Josh moaned as Chris continued to play with his body. Then, just when he was about to climax, Chris stopped. Confused, Josh writhed in his grasp. And then, without missing a beat, Chris started moving his hands again.

~

Chris continued to touch Josh, but never let him climax, not once. Every time Josh was close, he would stop moving.

“Why do you keep stopping?” He breathed out, getting impatient. Chris continued, ignoring his question. Vexed, Josh turned his attention behind him, looking Chris in his face.

Chris had a very aroused expression on his face, making Josh’s face heat up; even though he was frustrated.

Feeling quite frustrated himself, Chris grabbed Josh’s arms and placed them against the wall of the shower. “Keep your arms up here, I wanna try something.”

Josh was confused, but did as Chris instructed. He flattened his hands against the wall of the shower, waiting for the other to make a move.

Chris stood up straight and grabbed his own erection. He rubbed himself a few times before sliding himself between Josh’s legs.

He leaned against Josh’s back and whispered, “Can you feel mine touching yours? Whenever I move, there’s a nice sound coming from down there.”

Josh blushed and retorted, “That’s because you keep-! Ah!” Josh was swiftly cut off by Chris’ movements. He thrusted himself between Josh’s thighs, gripping his hips tighter. Soft pants and moans filled the bathroom as they moved.

Chris grunted, he was getting close. In one final move, he pulled Josh up from the wall and turned his head kissing him roughly. He came between Josh’s legs, who also finished right after.

Josh, who was trying to catch his breath, was then swiftly turned around. Chris hugged Josh close as he kissed up his neck and then to his lips.

After a breather, Josh purred out, “Should we finish our shower? At this rate, we aren’t gonna eat till tomorrow.”

Chris nodded in agreement, and they finished washing up.

~

This time, it was Josh who was cooking. He says he isn’t much of a cook, but he could make simple things.

“Tonight we’re eating fried rice. That good with you?”

Chris nodded as he watched him work. Josh never admitted to it, but he was actually really good in the kitchen. At least, a lot better than Chris was.

Josh finished and made their plates, sitting them down on the counter.

“You know, we went WAY out of order. You haven’t even taken me on a date yet, and we’re touching all up on eachother.”

Chris choked on his food, “I-Is there anywhere you wanna go in particular? Like a cafe, or the movies?”

_ “Who is this guy?” _ Josh laughed,  _ “Hard to believe he does all THAT and still blushes when he’s talking about a date.” _

“How about I let you think about it, and make it a surprise. Good with you?”

Chris nodded as he shoveled another spoon of food in his mouth.

“Alright, that’s what I like to hear, Cochise!” Josh winked at Chris. Who again, coughed on his food.


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload two chapters today since I forgot yesterday, please enjoy! *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`) This one is also a little longer than the others!

As Chris drove to work, he kept an eye on the places he passed, looking for a potential place for their date. He and Josh had spoken about it the day before, but they hadn’t decided when.

Chris decided he'd give it some thought and plan out everything himself and surprise Josh. It was going to be their first date, so he wanted things to be nice.

He made a mental note of a coffee shop. If he remembered correctly, it was a popular shop but it still had a quiet atmosphere. He thought about it more as he punched in for work.

~

Chris sat in his car, and sighed. He had planned to look around some after work for date plans, but he ended up having to stay late because of some trouble.

He pulled his phone out to check the time, “Fuck! It’s almost midnight?!” Chris grumbled and rubbed his temples.

“Looks like I’m not doing anything after work today, wonder if Josh is already asleep.” Chris uttered as he checked his phone for any messages.

_ “Email… email… Yep, there it is.” _ Sure enough, there was a message from Josh. He clicked the notification that brought him to the messages. They read:

_ 7:49 - Hey man, how come you're so late today? Hope everything’s ok, I got you dinner in the fridge. _

_ 9:20 - Everything alright? _

_ 9:21 - Chris? _

_ Three minutes ago - I’m going to bed, see you when you’re back. _

Chris again sighed, “I should’ve messaged him when I knew I’d have to stay late.” He cursed at himself while he turned the key, backing out of the parking lot.

When Chris got home, he quietly opened the door. All lights were out except the small lamp in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and retrieved his food from the fridge, heating it in the microwave.

The food was good, but it probably would’ve tasted better if he were at home eating it when it was still hot.

After Chris ate he walked into the bedroom, stripping down his clothes. He sat on the edge of the mattress and looked to the other side.

Josh was asleep; his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed.

_ “Must’ve been tired trying to stay up till I got back, if it happens again, I should message Josh first.” _

Chris moved into his place on the bed, careful not to wake Josh. He looked up at the dark ceiling and pondered about the date he was supposed to be planning after work, which unfortunately didn’t happen.

“Did you just get back? What time is it?” Josh rolled over to face Chris.

“It’s half past midnight, you’ve only been asleep for about forty minutes. Something happened at work so I ended up having to stay late. Go back to sleep, sorry to wake you.”

Josh stared up at Chris, “No it’s okay, I wanted to see you before we went to sleep anyway.”

Josh smiled, obvious tiredness littering his face.

They spoke for a while before settling into bed, both extremely tired. 

~

_ Early Saturday morning will be the start of an extremely exciting and tiring day for Chris. He had planned a really good first date for him and Josh. Even if he was on a budget, he’d still try to give Josh the best date he can give. _

_ First, they would go to a café; get a drink and a small meal. Then they’d go see a movie, Chris knows how much Josh loves movies. He doesn’t care too much for them, but seeing Josh enjoy his time was enough for Chris. Then lastly, they would have a nice late-night dinner in a reserved spot. Josh isn’t fond of eating in front of people, so he thought they could have dinner without the public’s eye. _

_ The reservation was pricey, but something like this is what a savings account is for. _

Josh opened his eyes, yawning. It was unusual for Josh to wake up before Chris, but Chris was working a lot during that week so it was understandable he was tired.

_ “It’s his day off, wonder if we should do something today? He might be too tired though…”  _

Josh pondered while he watched his sleeping boyfriend. Chris always looked different when he slept, maybe it was because you can’t see his eyes, or maybe just because he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Mmm? You’re already awake? That’s a surprise.” Chris woke, reaching for his glasses and adjusting them on his face.

“Wanna stay in bed for a little while longer? It’s your first day off in a while, you could use it.” Josh ushered. He didn’t want Chris to exhaust himself.

“I suppose we can, since we aren’t doing anything till this afternoon. I got that date planned out and ready to go!” Chris was strangely confident. Not in a bad way, it was kind of cute seeing him so pumped.

“Really? Today? What are we doing?” Josh’s obvious excitement was plastered all over his face, he couldn’t lie about it even if he wanted too.

‘Well, I got a few things planned. Nothing fancy, but it won’t be a horrible memory.” Josh grinned to Chris as he watched him explain.

He wasn’t completely serious when he told Chris to plan everything out, but he loved that he was so excited about it.

“Oh! And since you don’t like eating in front of people, I got us a reservation. It’ll just be the two of us, unless you count the waiter.”   
  
“What? How did you accomplish that!? There aren’t any fancy places around here like that, is there?”

Josh  _ was _ the tiniest bit skeptical. It was almost too good to be true, but he was still excited nonetheless.

They spent their morning talking, laughing, just spending time together. Time flew by, and soon it was time to get ready for the afternoon.

It was a fairly warm day, so neither of them had to wear anything light.  _ Had too _ is a keyword. Even with the warm, clear weather; the both of them wore long sleeves and Josh wore a beanie. Like two peas in a pod.

Chris decided that they’d walk. They weren’t in any particular hurry, and everything was close by.

Their first stop was the café; the popular quiet one. The both of them were regulars, even if Josh didn’t like to go out. It was peaceful and no one bugged them.

Chris had a cup of coffee with one cream, with a sandwich as a snack. Josh went on the sweeter side, a caramel latte and a slice cinnamon roll cheesecake.

“Dude, what even is that?” Chris questioned. He stared at Josh’s snack in almost pure disdain. It was littered with whipped cream and syrup that Josh loved.

“This? This is only the BEST damn dessert out there! Haven’t you ever had a slice. I guarantee it’s top notch quality. And what do you have? A sandwich?”

Chris chuckled and remarked, “This isn’t just any sandwich, Joshy. This is absolutely the  _ best _ sandwich, and I’ll guarantee that!” He mimicked Josh’s tone and actions, making Josh laugh.

“Yeah yeah, alright, it’s probably not that bad. It’s too bad you aren’t a fan of sweets Cochise, cause this right here, tops it.” Josh cut a corner with his fork and bit into it. His face lit up as he chewed; definitely enjoying his food.

They chatted with one another as they ate, wasting enough time till it was time for the movie.

  
  


When it was about fifteen till the movie was going to start, they left the café, paying the bill on the way out.

The movie wasn’t anything too special, some big shot director came out with a new documentary. Josh was into those lately. Since he’s got amnesia that still hasn’t been cured, he loves learning new things. Even trying to pick up a new language.

Chris watched as Josh enjoyed himself. It was good to see him out. He kept himself in the apartment days on end. He hasn’t been able to find a job and he doesn’t like being in public.

All this put together is the reason the movie theatre is the best! Since the room is dark, and there’s a movie playing, no one is seeing the people around them. Josh was free to take his mask off and enjoy the movie without worrying about the looks he might get.

When the movie was over, Chris held Josh’s hands as they walked to their next destination, ‘Le Dîner De Papa.’

“Sounds fresh! What is this place?” Josh asked.

“Oh, just a new French restaurant that opened last month. You told me you’ve never had any french cuisine, so I reserved us a spot!” Chris smiled and they made their way through the entrance.

“I have a reservation, Hartley for two, the outdoor one.” Chris spoke to the waiter and Josh watching impatiently.

“Ah yes, Mr. Hartley! Glad to see you this evening! Is this Mr. Josh, the one you spoke of?”

“Ah, yes sir it is.” Chris smiled gingerly and the waiter replied with the same smile.

“Well then, right this way. Since it’s a special occasion, the floor was cleared for the two of you, no one else will be in the outside dining area.”

Chris continued speaking with the waiter as they continued to their seats. They walked right through the dining area and out onto a back deck, lit with lights strung on wires.

When the waiter left, Josh removed his mask and spoke, “Dude this shit is crazy? How the hell did you get the whole back reserved?”

“Well, I pulled a few strings, and when I mean stings I mean money. It wasn’t a whole lot, but enough. I couldn’t take you to a cafe, movie and just head home. I also took into account that we’d like to eat in peace. No one staring at us and stuff, you know?”

Josh was baffled, Chris had put so much thought into every detail, it was insane.

Chris looked at Josh and shook his head, “Besides none of the money really matters to me, we got a great first date didn’t we?”

Chris threw in a wide grin, making Josh’s heart flutter. Everything he did was taking Josh into account. The quiet cafe, dark theatre, and now a whole back deck dinner.

Josh blushed slightly, “Well, you’ve outdone yourself Cochise. It’s crazy to think you threw all this together on top of work.”

“Anything for a night out with you.” Chris smiled again, “Ah the waiter’s back, anything you’re thinking about trying?”

Josh looked at the menu, the words were… to say the least, interesting. While everything was in English, it was all still very difficult for Josh to understand.

The waiter stood patiently as Josh eyed the pages, “Can I try this, uh...” Josh squinted “Coqu a vin?”

“Ah yes sir, the Coq au vin. This is a chicken dish braised with wine, mushrooms, bacon, mushrooms, onions, garlic and if you’d like, we can cook brandy in it.”

“That sounds good, I’ll order that please.” Josh grinned at the waiter, who politely smiled back.

“And for you, Mr. Hartley?”

“Ah, I’ll take the Soupe à l’oignon, it looks delicious. Can we also get a side of bread?” Chris smiled as he passed his menu back to the waiter.   
  
“Yes sir, you can. I’ll be right back with your appetizers and your meal will be out shortly.” The waiter bowed and took his leave.

~

They ate their dinner in peace, free of peering eyes. After paying the bill, and leaving a wonderful tip, they took their leave.

The sun was down, and the city lights had come on. It was quiet, even though they were in the middle of town.

They talked as they walked back home, laughing every few minutes.

Then, it began to rain. What started as a light sprinkle turned into a complete downpour.

“The weather didn’t say anything about it pouring rain!” Chris yelled over the sounds of rain splashing all around them.

They ran the rest of the way back, rushing up to the apartment and inside. Breathing heavy, Josh laughed, “Haven’t run like that since... I don’t even know!”

He pulled his over shirt off, sitting it down on the counter.

Chris facepalmed, “And everything was so great, why did it rain?”

“Hey, at least we got to finish our _‘repas du soir,’_ whatever that means. What did the waiter say it meant?”

Chris laughed, “It basically means our dinner. Or a meal eaten in the evening.”

“Well, even with the rain and words I can’t begin to pronounce, it was the best date I’ve ever had, and the only now that I think about it.”

Chris retorted, “Really? Oh, thank god.” Chris’ uneasiness was relieved.

Josh peeked over at him and gave him a hug, “Yep, I really enjoyed this date with you, Chris. It was a lovely evening.”

Chris’s face lit up with heat, Josh usually never called Chris by his name. Usually a nickname via ‘Cochise,’ Or something like dude or bro, Chris did the same sometimes.

Josh watched Chris’ embarrassment in awe, “Thank you for the best first date I could’ve asked for.” he smiled and gave Chris a kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making the next chapter the final chapter, unless I decide to make a 'birthday special' type of deal. Maybe two extra chapters based on how they would celebrate each other's birthday. (´ω｀*)


	5. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up writing more chapters, but this is the official final chapter. Please enjoy! ^^

Chris blushed and watched Josh walk to the bedroom. He soon followed, leaving his shoes by the door.

When he opened the bedroom door, Josh was in the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower, okay?”

Chris hummed in response as he took his shoes off.

He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. They had a great first date, even if the rain wasn’t planned. Chris enjoyed it and Josh was having a good time too. So everything panned out better than he had hoped for.

Josh could be heard singing in the bathroom, like he always had. The water stopped, and not long after, Josh came out of the bathroom. He walked around the bed and got into the covers. 

Just as Chris was about to cut the light out, he felt movement under the covers. When he moved the blanket out of the way, Josh was underneath, kneading Chris’ pants.

“Whatcha doing down there, Josh?” Chris questioned as Josh continued.

“What? If you think you weren’t gonna get laid after a night like that, your mistaken Cochise.” Josh continued and pulled Chris’ half-erect shaft out from his pants.

Josh gave Chris a quick glance as he kissed the tip of Chris’ now erect penis. He licked his lips and went in, swallowing it whole.

A little scared, Chris rebutted, “Hey man, this is really hot and all, but is it okay, with your teeth?”

“Mhmm,” Josh moved his mouth, “All good. I’ll make sure not to scratch it or nothing.” He smiled at Chris and continued. As he bobbed his head, he licked the tip, teasing lightly. Chris moaned as Josh continued, lightly grabbing his hair.

Chris looked up from where Josh was and towards his exposed back. He ran his hand down Josh’s spine as he held his head with his other hand. Josh jolted as his hand made contact, purring into Chris’ touch.

The vibration from Josh’s throat made Chris feel even better. He groaned and shoved Josh’s head down further, his tip reaching the back of the other’s throat.

Josh’s eyes watered as he felt the sensation of Chris’ tip hit the back of his throat. It was hot and the scent was strong. He slid his tongue along the bottom side as he moved to make Chris feel good.

He looked up to Chris again. His eyes were closed as muffled moans made it out of his mouth. A warm blush creeping from both sides of his face.

Josh’s throat erupted into a flurry of purring as he continued. Chris moaned out one last time as he came into the back of Josh’s throat.

Chris blushed, “Ah sorry, I didn’t mean to come in your mouth!”

As the thick liquid pooled into Josh’s mouth, and he swallowed.

Chris looked back, flustered, “Did you just swallow it?!”

“Yeah, what’s the big deal? You swallowed mine. Doesn’t matter to me.” Josh chuckled as he climbed onto Chris’ lap.

He leaned in and whispered into Chris’ ears, “I prepared myself while I was in the shower,” Josh cooed.

Chris flinched and blushed, “Like- for..  _ That _ ?”

Josh nodded as he pressed his pelvis against Chris, who watched with another rejuvenated state of arousal spreading.

“I- I don’t have any condoms or lube. I’ve never had sex with a dude before.”

Josh looked back at Chris and grinned, “You think I have? This is my first time with a guy too. I wasn’t sure how to do it, but I cleaned and used my saliva to help the prepping process.” Josh said as he pointed to his tongue.

Chris flushed, his imagination ran wild with images of Josh in the shower  _ prepping _ .

“Oh? I see someone’s eager,” Josh laughed as he felt Chris’ growing erection beneath him. “Whatcha thinking about Chris?”

Chris looked away, evident redness on his cheeks.

Josh snickered. “Anyway, I did some research for this. Since we’re both guys, we’ll have to use the back.”

Chris looked back to Josh and hugged him, “Why didn’t you tell me when you got in the shower, I wouldn't have minded helping.”   
  
Josh chuckled and looked away, “It’s kind of embarrassing, and there’s a few things I had to do so I rather do it myself.”

Chris watched Josh’s every movement, “So… How should we start?”

Josh turned back around, “Thought you’d never ask.” Josh climbed off of Chris and slipped off his underwear, getting on his knees, “This seems to be the easiest way to get started since it’s our first time, so I guess we’ll start from here.”

Chris covered his face and blushed, Josh’s whole backside was in view. He looked back again, ogling Josh’s body.

“Since I just sucked you off, your dick should still be a little wet, but we might need something for inside.”

“I’ve got some lotion?”

“Yeah, we’ll use that. Go ahead and get it.”

Chris obeyed and pulled the lotion from the drawer. He looked back at Josh, “Do I use my fingers?”

Josh nodded, “Want me to do it? I had to do it a little in the shower so it might be easier if I do it.”

“N-no, it’s fine. It’s just a little different.” Chris poured some of the lotion onto his hand as he began to work.

Since it was Chris’ first time doing it, he was a little worried. He’d shoot his eyes back to Josh as he continued.

He slid one finger in slowly and blushed,  _ “It’s so soft?! What the hell?” _ He thought as he pressed his finger down. 

He continued, and when he got his third finger in Josh yelped, “Did that hurt? Are you okay!?”

Josh covered his mouth with his hand and blushed, “It doesn’t hurt, but… It makes me feel a little weird.”   
  
Josh okayed Chris to continue so he did. Curious, Chris felt around again to see if he could find the same spot. He pressed down again, and Josh whimpered out.

_ “So it’s here? Josh’s sweet spot?” _ Chris made a mental note as he continued to stretch him out.

Breathing jagged, Josh patted Chris’ hand, “I-it’s fine now, you can put it in.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t been doing it long.” Josh huffed, “Mhmm, it’s fine.”

“Okay. I’ll do it slowly, tell me if it hurts, okay?” Josh nodding, giving him the okay.

Positioning himself, Chris slowly entered Josh, gritting his teeth as he moved.

_ “Damn, it’s so tight inside, if I’m not careful I might lose control and shove it in him all at once.” _

Below him, Josh was shaking. He knew it was going to hurt a little, but this hurt alot. Way more than he expected it to. He clenched his fist around the sheet and tried not to let the pain on his face show.  _ “If Chris knows it hurts, he’ll definitely stop. So I have to hold it in till I’m used to it.” _

Chris watched Josh,  _ “He looks uncomfortable… Maybe he’ll feel better if I touch him some.” _

He moved one of his hands to grab Josh’s member. He pressed the tip and rubbed it as he kissed his back. He continued till he was inside Josh completely, sighing as he rested his head on Josh’s back.

Grunting as Josh clenched around him, he waited for josh. Chris didn’t want to get greedy and hurt him.

“You can move now, Chris.” Josh sputtered out quietly.

“O-okay, I’ll move then.” Chris flushed as he looked down at Josh underneath him.

Josh flinched, “H-hey, don’t make it bigger! It’s already big enough as it is!” Josh shrieked and smacked at Chris’ hand.

“I can’t help it, it’s a physical reaction!” Chris stammered, “It’s because you keep- ahh nevermind... I’m gonna move.”

Josh nodded and Chris pulled out slowly, then thrusting back in. Josh tensed up waiting for a wave of pain to return, but it didn’t.

Chris carefully watched to make sure he didn’t hurt Josh.

“Ah!” Josh whimpered out as Chris thrusted back in. He blushed,  _ “This feels way different than before. What the hell is this!?” _

Chris noticed and thought, “ _ That spot again? Seems to make him feel good.” _

Chris thrusted into Josh again, a little harder than before. Josh quickly threw his head back and mewled out in pleasure. Chris continued to pound into the same spot as he watched Josh turn into a moaning mess.

He grabbed one of Josh’s legs, “I’m gonna spin you, okay?”

“You’re gonna wha-? Ah!” Josh was quickly spun around onto his back. He looked up to Chris and flushed. “Does it feel that good inside Cochise?” He smirked.

Chris nodded as he threw one of Josh’s legs over his shoulder, gaining easier access. He panted out as he thrusted in and out quickly.

Josh breathed heavy as he reached out to Chris in front of him, “Kiss me?”

Obliging to his request Chris leaned down and kissed Josh. he bit down on Josh's lips as he continued to violate Josh’s mouth.

When he pulled back, saliva dripped from Josh’s mouth. He had a dazed look as he stared at Chris.

“You like kissing that much?” Josh nodded as he pulled Chris closer again for a kiss.

He continued to kiss as he pushed back into Josh, both moaning into the kiss. Chris pulled away and started and Josh, leaning down to bite onto his collar bone.

Josh tightened as he felt Chris’ teeth stab into his skin. Even though it hurt, it also felt like static going through his body.

Chris continued to bite around Josh’s neck as he shoved himself in and out. As he was getting closer to his climax, his movements became irregular and more forced.

Thrusting in a few more times, he pulled out, coming on Josh’s stomach. Breathing heavy, he adjusts his focus back to Josh who’s staring back up at him with glassy eyes.

“Don’t stare, it’s embarrassing.” Chris pushed his hand to Josh’s face, who then licked his hand.

Shivering, he looks back down to Josh’s own aching erection. Moving his attention to Josh’s lower half he rubs up with his hand. “You still haven’t come yet Josh.” Chris assured, “Can’t have that, can we?”   
  


He lowered his head and swallowed Josh’s shaft, looking up to see the other’s face. With one hand he crept around Josh’s leg and thrusted two fingers into his hole, pressing against the inside.

Chris pressed out for a moment until Josh arched his back and moaned out. He smiled,  _ “There it is.” _ He applied more pressure as he continued to sucked Josh.

Writhing in pleasure, Josh reached down and grabbed at Chris’ hair. His back arching as he felt close to his orgasm. Within moments, Josh climaxed and cried out,

Josh flattened on the bed, breathing heavy. Chris lifted Josh up and laid down on his back, Josh on his stomach.

“I thought you said you’ve never been with a guy before?” Josh huffed out, catching his breath.

“I haven’t?” Chris raised an eyebrow, looking at Josh.

“Must be beginner's luck then, because that didn’t feel like the first time.” Josh chuckled out. “Might need a shower again, I’m gonna be all sticky.”

Josh moved to get up, collapsing to the floor. “What the hell?” He questioned as he tried to stand back up, only to fall again.

“Dammit, what the hell did you do to me, Cochise? My legs are all shaky.”

“Maybe it’s because you used muscles you’ve never used before?” Chris laughed.

Josh scoffed, “More like I had a dick slammed into me. Wanna carry me to the bathroom?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll carry you.” Chris got up from the bed and lifted Josh up, carrying him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me four days to write this, but I still don't really like it. Maybe it's because I've never written in this genre? Thank you for reading!


End file.
